Computing and communications devices are increasingly being fitted with multiple microphones. As microphones become smaller and less expensive and as audio processing becomes more powerful, the microphones may be used to add additional functions to a computing or communication device. These new functions include improved noise reduction, improved speech recognition, and identification of different speakers or noise sources. The microphones may also be used to add depth and space to the received sound. By analyzing differences between the sounds received at each microphone these functions and many more may be provided.
Multiple microphone systems are used by conference room and exhibit space communications systems, by desktop workstations and computers, by automotive infotainment systems, and also by portable computing and communications devices. Some video game and television systems also use microphones for game play or to control viewing options. With the increased use and variety of handheld and wearable communications devices, speech understanding and audio quality have become increasingly important. Any of these devices may be equipped to receive speech and other audio, to record the audio, to use the received speech for conversations with other people in other locations and to use the speech for voice command.